


i'll take care of you

by nahyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I tried to be funny I swear, for jihyo day, i just wanted to write nahyo fluff so yeah, idek what this is, mentioned jeongyeon, nayeon is jihyo's idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahyos/pseuds/nahyos
Summary: jihyo is not the best when it comes to taking care of herself.but it's okay. she has nayeon for that.spoiler alert: nayeon is not the best, either.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> for JIHYO day.

— 

it's that time of the year again.

jihyo lies down on the bed, buried deep under the blankets and snuggled against the pillows. she wants to keep herself warm and preferably _not_ shivering despite her skin being hot and feverish. it doesn't work in her favor, however. the throbbing in her head doesn't help her case, either. she may or may not have caught a cold, too.

all in all, she's not feeling well.

jihyo is sick and oh, how she _hates_ it so much.

it's very uncharacteristic of her to still be in bed at this time of day but she can't do anything about it. she can barely move to sit up without feeling a twinge of pain somewhere. as much as she wanted to, the whole condition her body is under is making it hard.

real hard.

jihyo had never been a fan of sleeping in and doing nothing. there's always an urge of wanting to do something, to do anything. she prefers work over sleep, going out over staying in, moving around over staying put.

and maybe, just maybe, it's why she ended up in this state.

as of the moment, she fidgets and shifts around. either she's quite bothered about the fact that during a normal day, she would probably be getting ready for work— or anything that definitely does not include laying in bed — by this time. that or she's looking for a comfortable position to sleep in. it could be both, too. jihyo can't really be sure.

all jihyo is sure about is that she should probably go back to sleep. her body is heavy and she's a bit drowsy. she should rest. it will be better by the time she wakes up.

maybe.

—

it was bound to happen.

  
  
not even a few minutes into her nap and the door loudly slams open, jolting her awake. footsteps came rushing into the room and a grunt is out of her lips before she can stop it as a weight unceremoniously falls on top of her blanket-clad body.

" _jihyoooooo_."

of course.

" _jihyoooooo_ , wake up~"

the voice had a whiny lilt at the end and honestly, jihyo will recognize that voice anywhere over many things. she lived her years hearing it, after all. aside from that, she also made it a life mission to learn how to try resisting it and the infamous pout that comes along.

(spoiler alert: jihyo never learned how to)

if the whining wasn't enough, jihyo starts to feel the body press down against her a little harder. the raising of the voice, the frisky movements, every little thing... they sure seem very eager to wake (or rile) jihyo up.

and it's safe to say that it's working.

it really didn't take long until jihyo finally lets out a groan, squirming under the weight of a body that seems to be enjoying using her as some sort of a pillow. 

"nayeon, get off of me."

jihyo shouldn't have expected that she would actually get off of her. it's nayeon and all she gets is a squeal and then a pair of hands eagerly tugging on her blanket. "my best friend, my soulmate, my beautiful girlfriend, you're awake!"

if it was any day and if it was anyone else, jihyo might have threw them out of the window for breaking the peace and quiet.

but it's her sick day.

and this was _nayeon._

nayeon with her rare but obnoxious wake-up calls. nayeon with her whiny voice. nayeon with her unnecessarily loud and outrageous antics. nayeon with her adorable bright smile. nayeon...

...with her soft, plump lips that are perfect for kissing.

jihyo's words were caught in her throat when she felt nayeon's lips latch and move against hers as soon as the blanket came off of her body. she barely hesitated to let her eyes flutter close, reveling in the way nayeon kisses her sweetly, gently. she didn't even mind even as the cold air hit her feverish skin and even if she did at some point, she already forgot. she was supposed to scold the other about disturbing her nap but all her thoughts went flying out of the window.

her thoughts and senses were only filled of nayeon's mouth, nayeon's taste, nayeon's scent. _nayeon._

a breathy chuckle somehow snaps her out of it. she doesn't even notice how she chased for more of the kisses when the other pulled away. god, nayeon is so distractingly annoying. or annoyingly distracting. either works.

opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend beaming at her. lips were red and swollen, uneven teeth peeking out her lips

nayeon looked so smug and jihyo only gives her a look, just about to push her off the bed.

but then she whispers: "good morning, jihyo. happy birthday."

_oh_.

there was a sudden warmth creeping up her cheeks, seeing nayeon's cockiness shift to a softer expression. then she gives another peck to jihyo's lips, the smile felt against her mouth.

_"happy birthday."_

it's jihyo's birthday. her birthday. 

she forgot.

"you forgot, didn't you?" she hears giggling and _yes. yes, she did_ _forget_. "i didn't, though. i never do."

that's true. really, nayeon never forgets. not with jihyo, no. "thank you," she murmurs, lips brushing against nayeon's because of their proximity. it felt really nice. 

but of course, nayeon would say something more about that. something very nayeon-like. "ah, what would you do without me? i always have to remind you even the simplest things like your birthday, tsk."

the scoff and the eye roll? it comes out naturally. it's so easy to joke about this. "and this is coming from someone who forgets their glasses in the fridge out of all places. for some weird reason."

nayeon seems to take great offense from this, clutching a hand over her chest, gasping. "how dare you," she breathes out, slapping jihyo's cheek in all her dramatic nayeon manner.

it wasn't a slap, at all. merely a gentle pat on the cheek and it would have been comedic for jihyo seeing how nayeon puts her 'acting skills' to use if not for the frown that seems to form on her face. 

"you're hot," she mumbles, eyebrows furrowed together and palm against jihyo's skin. "are you sick?"

ah, right.

so, maybe that's another thing jihyo forgot to mention. she blames nayeon and her strawberry-flavored mouth for that, of course.

nayeon seems to notice jihyo's lack of response a few moments later. so, she decides to repeat it. with a little bit more of extra clarification. "jihyo, you're hot," she says. "and i don't even mean hot in _that_ sense but you are hot in _that_ sense too. right now, though, i mean hot as in it's like you have a fever."

jihyo doesn't even try to hide her eye roll, hearing how nayeon said it. she's always had such a way with her words. a little too much.

"it's not _as if_ if have a fever. that's because i do have one," she mutters as a proper reply.

one could have found it entertaining how fast nayeon went through at least five different emotions in less than three seconds. "you're _sick_?" she asks incredulously, brows shooting up on her forehead and eyes wide, voice rising an octave higher.

it was amusing, really.

that was until a few moments after, nayeon recovered, scrambling off of jihyo with an enthusiastic smile and excited clap. 

" _operation: jihyo_ _is_ _baby,_ my _baby_ is a go!"

then she was out of the room before jihyo even says anything to stop her.

—

nayeon was nowhere to be found in the house and jihyo is grumpy.

a good ten minutes or so after the older girl stumbled out of the room, jihyo figured that it was already a lost cause. she won't be able to get some more sleep after her personal alarm clock (read: nayeon) came swooping in. 

definitely not after that kiss, either, but she won't admit that out loud.

jihyo's condition isn't any better than when she woke up and she honestly feels like death. and yet, she gets up from her bed, dragging her feet along the carpeted floor, a blanket tight around her shoulders to look for the other girl.

a kids' cartoon theme song fills the air as the television blares in the living room. a pair of bunny slippers was thrown haphazardly on the floor. a bright blue dress hangs on the arm of the couch and a red dress is draped on the sink in the bathroom. in the kitchen, she sees a glass of milk and a large bowl of pancake batter.

every little thing that has traces of nayeon all over it but no sign of the actual nayeon.

a huff leaves jihyo's lips, plopping down on the couch with a grumble under her breath. she flops down on her stomach, groaning. her cheek is against the cushions as she glares ahead at the tv screen playing the we bare bears opening number.

"i should be sleeping right now," jihyo mumbles, pulling the blanket over her head and pinching her eyes shut with a growl of frustration. "this is nayeon's fault."

"what's my fault?"

she perks up when her ears pick up the sound of the front door gently closing, the rustling of paper bags.

the sound of nayeon's voice.

jihyo pops her head out of the blanket to see nayeon standing by the door, two paper bags in hand and grinning at her. "hi there, birthday girl." jihyo only scrunches her nose. the older girl only laughs it off though, making her way to the kitchen, hands full and giggles bubbling in her throat. "you sounded like a cat, did you know?"

"okay, what did i do now? what's 'nayeon's fault' this time?"

"you're annoying." jihyo comes back under her blanket with a huff. "like really, really annoying."

"so i've been told." a chuckle. footsteps. crumpling of paper bags. low humming. and then more footsteps. a presence hovers over her. "hey, little butterfly. are you planning to come out of your cocoon?"

she peeks out of the covers, sees nayeon standing beside the couch. her eyes narrow, raking her eyes over the girl. "that's my sweater."

"yes, it is," nayeon chirps. she makes her way down to the floor, kneeling by jihyo's head. "but it's mine now, too."

jihyo purses her lips. but her glower doesn't waver. "you're so annoying," continues her grump still, "you woke me up. you ran off and left me here. stole my sweater, too."

nayeon just looks at her, amusement written all over her face. she hums, pressing the back of her hand against jihyo's forehead. with a smile, she leans in for a quick kiss, thermometer in between her fingers. "i should probably start getting paid every time you call me annoying. i think i'll be able to fund a trip to japan by now. okay, open."

even with the device in her mouth, the scowl was still set on jihyo's expression. nayeon merely raises an eyebrow. 

three minutes passed. "39.7. that's bad."

"you're bad."

nayeon expected that, jihyo can tell. she's having quite a field day with the girl's antics today too, jihyo can also tell. it's easy to, seeing as how her laughter filled the room. she's obviously enjoying this whole attitude a sick jihyo offers.

"ah, you're extra cute today," nayeon giggles, pulling herself up to stand. she lands a quick pat on the small girl's head, retreating her hand before jihyo even had the chance to pounce at her. her opinion about head pats goes like _'it makes me feel_ _small...er',_ so better safe than sorry.

that doesn't stop anyone — _ahem, nayeon_ — from giving her some every once in awhile, though. mostly because jihyo gave herself away at some point already.

_'...it's nice, though.'_

and it _is_ nice. makes her feel nice. and sleepy. 

"you have to stop do... ing that..."

a yawn escaped jihyo's mouth, drowning her words out when she did. her body isn't doing much but she's tired, drowsy. the pat on her head, so affectionate and gentle, only encourages her more to give in to sleep.

she sighs, closing her eyes and ignoring the feeling of nayeon's gaze on her. tunes out the sound of giggles and all. but definitely doesn't miss the feather like sensation of lips against her forehead.

"sleep for a bit. i'll wake you up for some chicken soup later."

_"i'll take care of you today."_

—

jihyo almost slept like a baby for an hour more and if it's because of the nayeon effect, she will never say. besides, she's pretty sure that it was also the nayeon effect that woke her up.

who else could possibly be able to shake up half of seoul with her unapologetic scream after dropping a cooking pot three times? nayeon, of course. no further questions needed there.

for a whole sixty minutes to be peaceful for her, it was really bound to break anytime soon. and break, it did.

jihyo could only purse her lips, watching nayeon in the kitchen from her position. she's quite thankful of the decision to have the tv and couch seen over the breakfast bar while cooking or eating breakfast. in perspective, she also can have a full access to some entertainment.

that is in the form of nayeon making food. or _trying_ to make food, at least. 

and yet, as jihyo props her head on the couch with her eyes set on nayeon('s exposed neck because of how her hair is up on a messy bun— _ahem_ ), it seems like there won't be a fire alarm going off today. that is still considering the factor that involves the girl paying more attention to talking on her phone than anything.

"— no, i'm not cancelling because of that. and it's not even called chicken feet, jeongyeon. it's _cold_ feet. of course not. i didn't lose it, either. jihyo's just sick today. yes, sick on her birthday. don't worry, it's nothing serious. it's a fever. yes, jeongyeon, i'll take care of her. i'm her girlfriend, she'll be fine, i promise— _jihyo!_ you're awake!"

jihyo's heart leaps in surprise the same moment that nayeon squeals and jumps in joy, catching sight of her small girlfriend, up and awake. 

all she had to was blink once and nayeon already closed the distance between them, the phone forgotten on the counter. another blink of the eye and she was all up on jihyo's personal space, filling jihyo's senses of the scent and taste of strawberry. of nayeon.

_god, she's insufferable._

there was barely time for jihyo to respond to the kiss as nayeon is already giggling into her face, "hey there, birthday girl. good morning again." then, with one last teasing blow of air to the girl's mouth and a full giggle, nayeon steps back to let jihyo breathe.

have jihyo mentioned how insufferable nayeon is yet?

"you should stop doing that, you know," she huffs out, slumping on the backrest. her lips were still tingling from the kiss. she tries to ignore that, watching nayeon go back to her task on the stove instead. her promise of chicken soup, jihyo guesses.

"stop doing what?" she's smirking. "kissing you?"

jihyo purses her lips. she still gets shy and flustered about it. even after all those times. "yes, that." the blush on her face is prominent but if anyone says anything, she can blame it on the fever, right? "you might get yourself sick, too."

the telltale tone of confidence in nayeon's voice barely falters. she's always been like this, it's starting to be funny in some way. "i'm sure i won't." even worst right now as she meets jihyo's eyes with a wide grin. "idiots never get sick."

"what?" _why is she like this,_ lifting her head up to raise an eyebrow at jihyo as if saying 'you heard me.' she can only offer a blank stare, coming into terms that nayeon really is like this and she really just said that. unbelievable, really. "you are an idiot."

that was a wrong move.

"exactly my point!" jihyo almost rolls her eyes but she tries not to, knows that there's more to it. 

"but i am _your_ idiot, though. righ— AH!"

if it was any day and if it was anyone, jihyo would scream and panic. but then again, this is her sick day and this is _nayeon_.

so, jihyo just facepalms.

—

an extra grumpy, sick jihyo, who happened to be turning twenty-three (twenty-four in korean age) today, is stuck with a loud, annoying nayeon who happened to be said birthday girl's girlfriend that conveniently dunked her hand into a steaming pot of soup. 

so much for "i'll take care of you" today _._

unbelievable.

"that soup is gonna taste like you. or your hand." jihyo crosses her arms over her chest, blanket slightly slipping over her shoulders. "either way, it's gonna taste like you."

"now, wouldn't you like that?" the smirk can be heard in nayeon's voice, damn her.

jihyo didn't even hesitate. "no."

"mean. anyway, i'm almost done! don't look behind you, okay?"

that's quite easy to say and also very easy to do if you ask jihyo. considering that _how to train your dragon_ is on tv? definitely a piece of cake to not look behind her as nayeon requested. it's a scene with toothless, too, so higher priority to the movie. jihyo loves toothless, maybe even more than she does nayeon.

that's a lie.

because as a plate of clumsily cut and decorated pancakes, a candle perched on top of the center one, blocks her vision and a voice sings into her ear, jihyo knows that toothless is nothing. 

"happy birthday, jihyo."

a cat, a heart and a flower. three pancakes made to look like just some of jihyo's favorite things, the best nayeon could make them look like. honey syrup was used as some sort of ink to draw a face of a cat, slices of strawberries resemble the petals of a flower, whipped cream and chocolate chips adorn the heart topped with a birthday candle. at the bottom, nayeon signed in chocolate ink: _t_ _o hyo, from yeonie._

she feels nayeon shift and rest her chin on top of her head. "do you like it?" she knows the girl is smiling, she's sure of it. "make a wish, birthday girl."

jihyo hums, tilting her head up to look at nayeon. really, her heart would flutter from how nayeon looks and smiles at her even through an upside-down perspective. if anything, this feels like a moment. a moment that should be an intimate scene. or something.

but, "i want chicken soup, i'm hungry. is it done?"

nayeon's face falls into a pout. jihyo tries her best not to laugh. fails and cracks a smile. "just kidding." she manages to land a kiss on the older girl's jaw. "thank you, _yeonie._ "

nayeon clicks her tongue despite her smile. she sets the plate down on jihyo's lap, detaching herself from her to fetch the bowl of soup on the dining table. and "that's still a terrible nickname, by the way."

jihyo shrugs and sniffs, scratches her nose. "you're terrible, by the way."

the couch dips on the space beside her, eyes nayeon while she puts the pancakes on top of the coffee table. "how can you say that to someone who is taking care of you right now, to who made you the best birthday breakfast there is? to the love of your life?" she lets out a small sound of disapproval. "i'm not feeding you. you're mean."

she still did. it was so easy. jihyo just had to turn to nayeon, open her mouth expectantly and a spoonful is fed to her. 

jihyo burnt her tongue, though.

and for some reason, nayeon thought that a kiss would make her feel better instead of giving her a glass of water.

it made jihyo's heart flutter, yes, but that's not the point. 

—

nayeon is so annoying.

jihyo scoots away wraps the five— or six — blankets tighter around her frame. she munches on a tiny piece of the cat pancake, side-eyeing nayeon, makes sure that she's way further to the other side of the seat. scowls when she notices her looking, holding back a giggle.

"do you still feel cold?"

"hm."

"do you need more blankets?"

"hm."

"blanket burrito."

"be quiet."

"do you want me to get the coat that makes you look like a tiny dumpling?"

that catches jihyo's attention. she stops midway from drinking water, facing nayeon with furrowed brows. "the coat that makes me look like a what now? are you talking about the fluffy one?"

nayeon grins, takes her eyes off of the dragon movie. "yep, that one." she turns her body to jihyo, tucking her foot under her other leg. "it makes you look like a tiny dumpling. especially with how your cheeks are, you know what i mean?"

"i don't think i do." jihyo frowns, unconsciously lifts a hand to her own cheek, pinches. "what's with them?"

"they're cute." nayeon cups her face, jihyo isn't sure just how fast she moved to be all up on her personal space again, kneeling infront of her and touching her cheeks. "they're soft. and really fluffy. like a dumpling," she giggles.

"that doesn't make sense at all." her words are muffled and jihyo's certain that she looks ridiculous, frowning with her face squished in between nayeon's hands. "besides, i don't even like dumplings."

nayeon hums, smile staying on her lips. "i know and that's fine. you know i like dumplings, _love_ them even."

the smaller girl only stares at her, "okay, i guess?" 

one moment she's almost blinded by bright, wide-toothed smiles as her face is being cooed over. then another moment, her cheeks are free from nayeon's kneading hands and she's pulled into a tight hug. _okay?_

"you're really like a dumpling." she hears nayeon chuckle into her hair. "but you don't like dumplings. that's okay, though. i love them still."

"somehow like how i still love you even though you don't like yourself, you know."

it doesn't make sense at all _._ and if anything, it's such a nayeon thing to say. it's random, a little confusing and a little close to nonsense, maybe. and yet, jihyo was thankful that nayeon wrapped her arms around her, caressing her hair.

in that way, she won't see just how much jihyo blushed.

—

jihyo woke up as she was being carried to the room. she doesn't even remember falling asleep at some point. only has the memory of taking some medicine for her cold given to her by nayeon before she got drowsy.

"shh, just sleep. i'll transfer you to the bed. it's warmer there, i think."

she wraps an arm around the other's neck, snuggles to nayeon's — _jihyo's, really —_ sweater for more warmth. hmm, that's nice. "we're not going to my surprise birthday party?" jihyo asks in a mumble.

nayeon falters in her steps, jihyo could have teased her or something but it was forgotten with a yawn. "how do you know that?"

"you do one every year." nayeon groans at this. jihyo smiles against her shoulder.

"am i really that predictable?"

jihyo hums, pretends to think. "not really." she melts into the comforts of the bed as she's gently laid down on top of the covers. "just... bad at secrets, maybe. a really bad liar, too."

"fair enough." nayeon laughs lightly, tucking jihyo under the blankets. makes it to a point that jihyo is all warm and comfortable. "i really like you better when you're sleepy and all because of medicine. you're not grumpy or anything."

jihyo pouts, crossing her arms. "i still wanna have the surprise birthday party."

nayeon raises an eyebrow, giggling. "okay, yeah, you're just pouty and and all in this state." she sits down on the bed. "i think we'll have to see if you're already good to go when you wake up before we decide on that, okay?"

a beat. and then a huff. "okay."

"okay. good. go back to sleep now, okay?"

jihyo frowns, looks over to nayeon already making a move to stand. "where are you going?"

"i'm going to clean up outside," she replies, checking the time on the table clock for a quick moment. "and make lunch for later, too. why?"

it's easy to joke about this, too, and jihyo still had the energy to do so. so, why not? "oh okay. don't burn the house down." although they're both just as bad when it all boils down to it.

"mean." but nayeon was laughing, that's nice. "i'm going now. go to sleep, hyo. i'll be careful so you'll wake up with our house still intact."

their house. that's nice.

that makes jihyo remember something. "wait. nayeon."

nayeon looks back to her, hand around the doorknob. she looks at jihyo, eyebrows raised in concern. "yes? something wrong?" she asks, seemingly ready to attend to any of the other's needs. 

but jihyo doesn't need anything. she just wants to say something. just in case. "my answer is yes."

"huh?"

"if i'm still not feeling well later," she starts, "and if we can't go to the surprise party you prepared for me, i just want to let you know that i would say yes." 

nayeon stills. 

"i would say yes to marrying you, nayeon."

silence. nayeon doesn't say anything for a few moments. she doesn't do anything but jihyo could see the gears turning in her head. a few more and she chuckles.

"i'm really not good at keeping secrets, huh?"

jihyo couldn't help but do the same. remembers the thing nayeon tried to keep hidden in the drawer she shares with her. remembers the many times she caught nayeon rambling loudly to jeongyeon in the living room and all. remembers all the _subtle_ hints she's been dropping ever since christmas last year. "hmm, yeah, definitely not."

she sighs dramatically. giggles and then shrugs it off. "that's fine. you're pretty bad with things, too, anyway. especially when it comes to taking care of yourself."

jihyo hums. "well, i have you for that." 

"i'm not the best either, though." _for jihyo, yes, she is._ "but yes, you do. you have me for that."

"good." she lets her eyes close, sighs. "and i have you for that... for the rest of my life, right?"

jihyo waits for a response. it took some time before she got one, though. in the form of another kiss on the forehead and a whisper:

"yes, you do."

_"i'll take care of you. for the rest of our lives."_

—

**Author's Note:**

> nahyotzus on cc  
> nahyoera on twt  
> :]


End file.
